1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sensor system, a use of a sensor system, and a method for detecting particles, in particular dirt particles or water droplets on a vehicle windscreen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sensor systems for the detection of particles of the type mentioned at the outset are also called rain sensors in the state of the art and serve for detecting water droplets or dirt particles on front windscreens of motor vehicles.
With the known sensor systems for the detection of particles, with the known uses of sensor systems, and with the known methods for detecting particles, a sensor is arranged in the vehicle interior at vehicle windscreens, with which water droplets can be detected on the exterior of the vehicle windscreen.
It is thereby disadvantageous that these systems are elaborate and are thus usually only used for vehicle front windscreens. It is further disadvantageous that these known sensor systems are only suitable for the detection of particles.
In addition, from DE 10 2006 030 639 A1 is known a sensor system in the upper region of vehicles, in which the opening and closing paths are monitored by doors or tailgate, hatchback or trunk lids.
It is thereby disadvantageous and when using these sensor systems that these can only be used restricted to doors and tailgate, hatchback or trunk lids.
It is the object of the invention to give an improved sensor system for the detection of particles, an improved use of sensor systems, and an improved method for the detection of particles.